And the Emmy Goes To
by CampionSayn
Summary: Hey, Seto?" "Yeah?" "Do you think if somebody died at two in the morning on the subway, anyone would notice?"
1. Anastasia

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters get to act out favored movie moments that have been dying to be remade. And not just Disney or MGM, but many others as well. Drabbles and one-shots included.

Movie: Anastasia  
Characters/ Pairings: Jounouchi, Marik, mention of Anzu  
Genre: Humor

* * *

Why did Jou work for this psycho, again?

The little blonde fruit bat demon tried very hard not to be grossed out while his boss suffered a nervous breakdown from within his own chest cavity, head in a puddle of... well, Jou really tried not to think about it.

Perched at the mouth of Marik's neck Jou was first in line to hear the sing-song voice suddenly resonate from the inside.

"I feel a sense of clarity, Jou. I'll have to kill Anzu myself, in person."

"What-- you mean physically?!" Jou asked, fluttering away as Marik's hand went into the hole to fetch his head. Ew.

"You know what they say. If you want something done right..." The blonde replied, his head re-attaching into the correct position with a snap.

"But, you're dead!" Jou protested, clinging to the lunatic's shoulder, his wings flapping wildly," How do you expect to get to Egypt in one piece?!"

"I thought we'd take the train." Marik replied, dark energy circling around them both.

Oh, Jou should hve picked a different employer.

* * *

It's only rated R for later drabbles, by the way.

R&R!

Cinema


	2. Balto

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters get to act out favored movie moments that have been dying to be remade. And not just Disney or MGM, but many others as well. Drabbles and one-shots included.

Movie: Balto  
Characters/ Pairings: Seto, Jou  
Genre: Humor/Angst

* * *

Teeth barred, fur lifting noticably up, Jou advanced toward Kaiba, quite ready to beat the shit out of him while Yami tried to hold him back.

"Hey, mutt! What's wolf for 'go chase your tail'?"

Kaiba asked, that smug look causing a growl to pass through Jou's teeth and into the air, heat from his breath turning into a plume of smoke.

Before the blonde could pounce and tear the taller canine's throat out, however, Yami finally remembered that Jou had very sensative ears, and the purebreed huskey yanked with some force down on Jou's left ear.

"Maybe this is just ego talking, yes. Maybe we go, yes? We go now!"


	3. Hanging Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters get to act out favored movie moments that have been dying to be remade. And not just Disney or MGM, but many others as well. Drabbles and one-shots included.

Movie: Hanging up  
Characters/ Pairings: Anzu, Ryou, mention of Yugi  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/ Angst

* * *

"My best friend wants me to do something for him. He wants me to call Yami, my ex! And I... I don't want to do it. I don't want to do it-- I can't!" Anzu said, crying a little while Ryou tried to understand the situation she had been given by the little dueling prince in the hospital. And to Ryou, Anzu just looked so worn out, like she had been dealing with this sort of thing for a long time and lost many a night's sleep over it.

Lifting his dark tea to his lips, the light haired male continued to listen to the poor girl in front of him.

"I know it's really selfish of me. Denying my friend, who could die, the comfort of the one person who he loves more in the world, but... I've gone through hell for Yugi already! And is it wrong to not want to see the one person who broke my heart TWICE? Is that selfish?"

"No. That's human." Ryou replied, handing her her own tea, which was probably luke warm by now, "I propose a toast."

She eyed him.

"To your bravery." The white haired male said, tapping his glass to hers.

She snorted," To my bravery."

"And to your grief."

"... To my grief."


	4. Flawless

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters get to act out favored movie moments that have been dying to be remade. And not just Disney or MGM, but many others as well. Drabbles and one-shots included.

Movie: Flawless  
Characters/ Pairings: Yugi, Seto  
Genre: Humor

* * *

Rows of multi-colored sequins danced around Seto as he was led through his tiny drag queen neighbor's apartment, the cane he was using being crushed lightly as he sat on one of the ungodly sofas.

"Welcome to Fairy land! Be sure to enjoy the view and leave you attitude at the door." Yugi said, like some waitress at a high class restaurant. The dress he was currently wearing even looked like a waitress'!

Yugi giggled at the sight of Seto visibly cringing in his seat, very agitated at the moment.

"Oh, honey that was a joke."

"I hate people who think they're funny."

"Yeah? Bet you hate a lot of things."


	5. Collateral

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters get to act out favored movie moments that have been dying to be remade. And not just Disney or MGM, but many others as well. Drabbles and one-shots included.

Movie: Collateral  
Characters/ Pairings: Seto, Yami, Isis  
Genre: Angst/Suspense

* * *

The light in the subway car flickered, flying in and out of the metal vessel like magic. It's brightness caught the broken glass on the floor a few times, along with bullet casings and blood spattered everywhere.

Kaiba Seto stood close to Isis, an ache forming along his arm's muscles from the many shots he had fired, both figures stayed on their side of the separating door that had long ago broken from its hinges. On the other side, Yami also stood, his own gun out of bullets and his own blood coating the floor. He breathed hard.

The Egyptian assassin blinked, the adrenaline in his system was wearing off. He finally looked from Seto and down to his side. There was a direct hit to his chest, to the left of his heart.

Seto continued to keep his guard up, even as the assassin's gaze lowered along with his gun and sat on one of the thousand leather seats, arm gripping a metal pole. Had Seto really hit him?

The brunet moved to sit across from Yami, despite Isis. She wasn't in any immediate danger. Not now.

Glacial blue eyes stared into hard blood red eyes. The bloody ones clouding as Yami smirked at Seto for what he knew for certain would be the last time, "Hey, Seto?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you think if a guy died at two in the morning on the subway, anybody would notice?"

The word were clear as anything that Seto had heard come at of Yami's mouth all night in the Egyptians fucked-up endeavour. And yet... Seto couldn't answer. Not even as Yami's head tilted forward, limp. Dead. Nothing.

The train stopped, allowing Seto and Isis to get off. Leaving Yami behind.

And, Seto couldn't help but think... even if the Egyptian was a killer and a sociopath who had tried to kill them, Seto could have dragged his dead body out so he wouldn't be too lonely. Even in death.

But, no. He couldn't.


	6. Princess Mononoke

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters get to act out favored movie moments that have been dying to be remade. And not just Disney or MGM, but many others as well. Drabbles and one-shots included.

Movie: Princess Mononoke  
Characters/ Pairings: Yugi/Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu  
Genre: Drama

* * *

Despite how ever much Yugi hated humans, he couldn't kill this one. Couldn't even give him up to the ape tribe that was currently being chased off by his pure white brothers.

"Wait! Bakura, Ryou! Leave them alone!" The little male called, causing the larger males to draw back, not even getting a single chomp out of those creepy apes.  
It would have been nice to relieve some of the agitation the human was causing.

As Yugi's brothers came back, he kept an eye on the puddle of blood forming under Yami.

"Don't worry about the apes. It's alright. You two go on ahead," Yugi said, giving Bakura a pat on the snout while Ryou sniffed at Yami," I'll stay here and deal with the human."

"What about the elk?" Ryou asked, eyes moving fifteen feet away, to where Anzu stood, dangerously close to the wolf children.

"Yesss," Bakura joined in, perking up a bit," Can we eat her?"

Yugi's own mouth watered at the thought of fresh elk meat, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Yugi would need her for what he had to do, and it didn't look as if she would go down without seriously injuring his brothers, anyway.

"No, you may not. Go home." The little male said, giggling at how Bakura's and Ryou's tails drooped.

The eldest of the three, Bakura, snorted but complied and turned towards the forest, Ryou following closely behind. Their movements leaving no trace of them ever being there. Not even paw-prints.

When the two white figures disappeared, Yugi turned back to Anzu, hoping the elk would help without too much trouble.

"Can you help me? I need you to help me carry him to safety." The little male asked, voice steady and kind, eyes focused on the female. Even if she wouldn't help, Yugi would carry Yami himself, though he didn't know why. The human seemed different from most. Kind and willing to save Yugi when his own life was in danger... Strange.

It seemed, however, the elk was willing to help. Edging forward slowly, blue eyes trained on Yami. Her horns would be saved for Yugi, should the wolf-shild decide to attack her or her injured friend.

Yugi lifted Yami carefully, the human male's blood soaking Yugi's tunic with his actions. Yugi was going to smell horrible after this.

As the little star headed male moved Yami's right arm around his neck, Anzu came to stop beside the two males. Her height would cause Yugi some problems. Nothing he couldn't handle, though...

After two failed attempts, Yugi finally lifted the tall human onto Anzu's back, Yami's blood leaving it's mark on all of them. After three attempts to get himself onto the elk, Anzu lowered herself just enough to allow Yugi to grip her horns.

'Assistance. Cute trick...' Yugi couldn't help thinking.

Gruipping the unfamiliar reigns in his hands, Yugi steared Anzu into the forest, wind whipping by at twice the speed his brothers possessed. Yami was terribly pale, but Yugi believed he could make it. With the wolf-child's help, anyway.

* * *

Admittedly, Princess Mononoke is one of my favorite movies so this drabble was actually longer than the last ones. I know I really shouldn't play favorites, but I just couldn't help myself.

R&R!


	7. Circle of Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

A/N: I'm back to writing for this, even if I won't get any sort of reviews... Oh, who am I kidding? R&R, dammit! Doesn't anybody love me?... sob...

Anyway, this goes out to the movie 'Circle of Friends'.

* * *

The fire in the corner of the room was beginning to dim. But, the two occupants in the small living area of the cottage in the middle of the woods took no notice. They were far too into the game that had started off friendly and had steadily gone down hill.

The occupants: Bakura and Anzu.

The game: Strip chess.

Strip chess. Same game rules as regular chess, except each time somebody lost a piece to the other side, that person had to take off an article of clothing.

So far, thank whatever gods there were, Anzu had been winning. She still had on her bra, underwear and button-up shirt. Bakura on the other hand was down to his blood red boxers and a pair of socks that had seen better days.

The kicker to strip chess was the fact that whoever won, got to ask of whatever they wanted of the other player.

This could vary from simply taking off out the room and making the winner a dinner or performing certain acts erotic in nature.

Hence, why Anzu was currently winning. She wouldn't ever ask for anything from Bakura that could lead him to getting ideas. And frankly, she had no desire to. Uh-uh. Never.

Instead, she'd be happy if she won and he made her a TV dinner. Under her supervision, of course. The last time he had attempted to make anything in the microwave, he almost blew it up. An unopened can of beans had been the problem, if she recalled.

But, back to business.

She could either move her king up one, or move her last pawn toward his king and cut off any escape.

She went for the pawn, moving it from the black as ebony square to the white as egg shells square, right in front of his king and two spaces from any enemy pawns. Ha, Ha.

The grin on her face was almost at full mast. However, she hadn't noticed the way Bakura's eyes seemed to flash with an unseen edge the moment her fingers left her pawn.

There was one little piece near her right side that belonged to him that she hadn't noticed. A shining black queen in a diagonal slant in range of her white king.

The white king was down, via the black queen before Anzu could even blink. That all-knowing smirk planted on Bakura's face. His second victory from her in one week. Anzu usually won at chess, but not tonight. Ha, Ha.

"You know what this means." He said, bringing his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair to get a better view at what would be a very bare Anzu in a moment. His prize still being considered. Last time, he had her take a shower with him. He hadn't been allowed to touch her of course, but that hadn't been too big a problem.

What would he do this time?

Sighing, the brunette began to remove her buttoned shirt, followed by her underwear (a thong with a pink bunny on the back) and then finally, much to her chagrin, her lilac colored bra. This not only left her totally naked, this left her with a boiling, second degree burn red blush from the neck up. In front of a gods only knew how old ex-tomb robber.

Life was not kind at the moment.

"Happy?"She asked sarcastically, crossing her arms not so much out of modesty as out of annoyance. She hated it when the almost-albino got that smug look on his face.

"Not quite, but I'm getting there." He said, getting up from his place on her bargain basement chair, walking over to her like a predator. Which was technically what he was. He did, after all, eat rare meat when Ryou wasn't around. The thought of which made Anzu go a little green.

Raising his pale white hand, the yami almost skimmed his fingers over the brunette's skin, but stopped short when he remembered the last time he tried to break the 'NO TOUCHING' rule. He had recieved a swift and painful kick to the crotch that may have lowered his chances of getting an heir someday in the distant future. He also had to sit with a packet of ice for six hours.

He did not want to go through that again.

"Is there anything else you require, or do I just have to stand here?" Anzu asked, one of her eyebrows twitching when she notice his hand was still hovering by her ass.

The ex-tomb robber contemplated for a few seconds, hand still not moving. He finally came to a decision, and that stupid smug-ass look crossed his features again.

"Yes. For my victory against you, I want you to hold me for three whole minutes."

The blood vessel above Anzu's eyebrow that had been forming suddenly vanished along with most of the color in her cheeks. Hold him? There were so many implications that could form along with that sentence that she didn't even want consider what he meant.

Before she could ask what he meant, however, his boxers had fallen to the floor and she was staring at a very bare Bakura.

The words she had been meaning to say for the last fifteen minutes finally came spilling out of her mouth," ...No. No,no no no no no no. No... NO. I don't care if you won. This is against the rules! I'm not holding your... No." She paused a moment," You pervert."

He cackled, loving the way she refused to even look directly at him, turing her head up to the ceiling.

"All you have to do is hold me. That's all. No muss, no fuss, no nothing. Just hold me. I'll even cut the time down to ninety seconds." He coaxed.

"Do I have an alternative?" Anzu asked desperately.

One of his defined brows raised slyly," Sure. Either hold me, or walk all the way to the Pharaohs abiou's house the way you are now. That's not breaking the rules."

Anzu clenched her teeth almost painfully,"... Fine. I'll hold you. But, there'll be no jiggling about, understand?!"

"Understood." He complied, the smug-ass grin never leaving his features as she bent down slightly, his ego growing twice it's regular size when her saw how flush she got.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this was really perverted, but it was an idea that wouldn't leave me be after watching the movie. It just kinda... grew out of proportion.

Review, I'm begging here!


End file.
